Halo: return
by bankerrtx01
Summary: A what if Nobel six survived story hope you enjoy all right belong to there own groupies ( own nothing )
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 lone wolf 1700 reach time

noble six Spartan B312 woke up on the ground he weakly tried to stand but clutched his side in pain where he was stabbed with the energy sword. "damn zealot" then he realized he was not dead and the thought how am i not dead he thought to himself. first lets get off this planet. a plan started to form. Sense he was part of the saber program he would go to the nearest felicity and fly to earth. well no time to waist picking up his DMR that laid on the ground next to him as and walked off into the distance hoping to find a way off planet. He stopped When he came across another dead Spartan but that not what made him stop but the helmet he was wearing was the exactly the same type as his and the same color. "Well he not using it so what the hell" six said taking the helmet off and closing the eyes of the spartan saying a small prayer. "Now time to leave". Reaching the beachhead where the members of his old team were. The only difference is that there were no covenant at the beach. But there were corpices and lots of them human and non human, some unrecognizable as he head towards the building. Inside the fellow saber piloted greeted the Spartan even thou they had no idea who he was. As six walked up to the commander of the program he took off his helmet. Letting his scared face to the commander and snapping to attention at the same swift fluid action. "Hello six nice to see at least one Spartan has survived the onslaught on reach" said the commander "nice to see you to commanders thought you would have retired by now." " well you know me trying to help any way possible so why are you here... Ahh let me guess you want to leave reach?" "If it's not to much of a problem with you?" He asked " not in the slightest I will..." As a UNSC trooper came and whispered something in his ear. " you sure?" Looking at the trooper who only nodded and walked away. "Six I got bad news the covies are back and are planing to flatten this place. Defend this post wale I get your ship ready" six nodded " your going to need help calling over his shoulder ODST's assemble! Five odst's came flying out and standing at attention each had its own different color to them there was a gold , red, green, purple, and blue. Sargent this is spartan B312 you are to help him defend the covies attack till we can get his ship ready understood?" The commander looking at the gold ODST who nodded "Sir yes Sir" said the ODST's in unison. "Good" turning to Six " there all yours". "alright ODST's what's your names" the gold one stepped forward "Names Wilson, Sargent first class Wilson." Snapping to attention "very good...Who's next?" The Red one stepped forward." names Alex but people call me lex I am rank corporal. sir " "nice to meet you corporal" "who's next?" asked six the blue one stepped forward "Hello sir in private Luis at you command. the others are jon and bob" "is that everyone ok then lets move ODST's.

At the armory the ODST's grabbed there normal load outs as an AR and M6 pistol six noticed one grabbing a shotgun then Six grabbed his real favorite all trusty DMR and an AR as well. Walking out towards the hordes of endless foes "All right lets give them hell." Six said to the ODST's " charges." An ODST handed six the two requested blast charges as he attached them to both double steel doors walking right outside the blast range in between the doors, set the remote on the ground and stepped on it blowing the doors at the on coming foes killing a half a dozen covies doing so. The corporal being scared closed his eyes and Sprayed the beach area with lead sludges killing at least 25 with his AR alone. He stopped and opening his eyes and looked around to see everyone looking at him like after hitting the pause button even the Spartan thou his was unreadable as all ways the others looked in shock even the covies were looking at him. Then they all charged at the open door as the ODST's and spartan fought the onslaught...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 beach of death

On the far pat of the beach there was a elite minor scout on a rock he had a weird color armor instead of purple it was white. Suddenly then a shot rang out and all the other elites looked to there fallen comrade and looked around for where the shot came from. Siting on the top of the saber building was a lone red ODST (orbital drop shock trooper) with a sniper rifle. picking off any Covina that come close to the building. "nice shot there lex" said nobel six "thanks sir coming from you that means a lot." feeling the pressure rising from the Spartans remark. "Heads up we got more" said Six. Then millions do coveys appeared around the rock face "that's an army we have between them and us what do we do?" Said lex With fear rising as the feeling of hopelessness took over. " we do as we are told. Get the job done and get out end of story. Suddenly Nobel six had a major headache as he remembered the hell of the first team he had Wolf Squad. / (1)/ He'd been on the pelican for two weeks and when he finally got on the ground he was tossed in the heat of battle they were in the Arm of the milkye way right next door thou the plaint was not named it was numbered as W E 8281-838-283-8281-B312. He been deployed with his squad of six people including him they included Serra 243 frank haws, the leader Serra 345 don wilk, there sniper Serra A402 kimball daws an all rounder

Serra 023 Jeff doson there CQC specialist a spartan II like jeorge but his armor is complealy black and he dosant have a chain gun and Serra 115 name unknown he was with john 117 but after he was augmented he lost his voice lookes like carter but gold color helmet and rest is ODST armor "welcome to wolf pack said frank I'm guessing your our new sixth person to join us?" " that's correct" said six "well thanks for the help we did not expect the covenat to invade this quickly." Frank said After a short tour and a meeting the team the first mission with them all. it was to check out a disturbance happing at a local outpost come say its rebels others say its alien life. lets hope its not the second one the last thing is the covanate boxing us in and killing us off. /1/ six chaped out of the flashback when he heard a shot rang out and he turned and looked and luis had a needle in the head as he collapsed dead "sniper get down lex" six shouthed and lex fired at the cliff and killed the sniper " we need to get back to the building stay in formation lets move " as he picked the troops up and moved back to the building once they cleared the rockes they were hideing in the covies were ion them in an instance " they got bob they got bob" the purple one said and they green one fell "they got-" as his voice was cut off by him being killed when they got to the there lex jumped down and followed six to the pad "there is is six this saber is equiped for deep space traval just get to earth in one peice earth needs you" the head ssentist said as there was a banging and was intrupting by a banging on the door followed with a chrunch of the doors breaking off "there in get the ship launching get him out of her-" as the security died "go ill hold them off get out of here six...good luck" lex said six nodded and took off to the ship he turned around to see the covies brusting thoue the door and lex fireding off shots like mad. as he got in the ship and took off the covies were there fireing needles at the ship trying to stop it as it breached the atmosphere. that was the last time six was on reach in deep space he locked the cornates of earth into the computer and it calucated the time it was 3 years he set the cryo chamber for 3years and 2 months and went to sleep... EOC


	3. Chapter 3

" UNSC lifeboat respond...UNSC lifeboat respond" a man on the radio called threw the speaker. six groned awake and looked to see he was in the middle of the UNSC earth fleet. " UNSC lifeboat responed or you will be blown up." the radio screamed again. at that six scrambled to the radio and turned it on " hello hello this is spartian B312 calling to the UNSC earth fleet do you copy." he said "six...six is that you" a voice he remembered well called. " holland its good to hear your voice again." he said the man chuckled "here come aboard well get you to the bridge to brief you. its good to hear your voice six." holland said as six went to land he saw a sight that was awe stricken it looked like the frigate savanna but the main body was shaped like the UNSC infinity. With two Mac guns in front [-] six landed the saber down. with out a scratch. he got out and was meet with a squad of security "this was sir." the man in front said and lead him to the bridge. - " six how good to see you" holland said " well cornel " six replied " yea well in not a cornal anymore its admiral. Six it's been three years." Admiral holland said. " well it must have been an interesting three years if you gotten to admral that quickly." Six said " you have no idea. Well we all know what happened on reach." Holland said making all the bridge crew turn and talk. " I'm sorry about your team." Holland said and I know you usally want a few days leave but nows not the time. The covies have found the location of earth and are sending a fleet to glass it. No one else knows about this so your alone here. Most of the fleet will be running a test at this time so we should be ready" Holland said " what should I do?" Six asked " I'm giving you this new state of the art war ship the UNSC beacon of hope it has two twins Mach guns with an armory armed to the teeth. Your to take the ship to the outer end of the attack range and cut the attacking force to at least 60%" he briefed. Six nodded and holland flickered off. " hmm realistic hologram." He said out loud. " alright we have our orders lets compleat them. I have no doubt that holland picked you here for a reasion lets not disappoint him." He said " SIR YES SIR" they yelled back as they got into position. And waited. He took off his armor and put on his captains suit - not five minutes later the ships arrived. " sir covies" the helmsman said " I see them, all men open fire!" Six yelled and all stations fired at the attack force. "Spare the Machs for the corvettes." Six said as they kept firing only ten fighters got past them. "Sir wave two" the tactics officer said. " all right give them hell " six said as seven corvettes came into view and once they were there two were gone by the Mach guns. As they fired sadly they only shot two more. But it was good and they did it and repelled the attack. As they flew off. The bridge crew cheered in the fact the covies were retreating. ' this doesn't make since when do the covies retreat.' He thought as one of the Mach guns exploded. A message from holland appeared of the chair " six those covies are breaking away with the updated version of how to attack earth go after them make sure no one gets those plans" holland said " all right after that convoy!" Six ordered " yes sir" the crew said. As they went off to compleat there next mission. They chased the covies till they reached a dead end and killed them by use of the mac gun to end them with two shots one to the bridge and one to the engine room. This shocked six " what were those rounds we fired?" He asked to the combat tactician on the bridge as he tapped on a few button and a screen flashed " they were incendiary rounds capt." He said " how Many more to we have?" He asked " we have around 20,000,000 sir." The armory officer stated " a fine amount still who knows how many we need only use them just in case, set a standard orbit around the nearest planet I will contact command." Six said " yes captain anderson... Orbit established in...five...four...three...two...one...orbit established" the helmsmen said " very good lower the alert." Six ordered and left to the captains office. [-] six turned on the hologram and contacted the UNSC " six report" the adnrail asked. " the invaders have been eliminated and the the plans recovered heading back to earth now." He said " negative, there's a new mission we've lost found that in the three years time of your rest of reach a few places survived including sword base and a few others making seven we need know your running a Skelton crew so go to the planet and retrieve them as well as defend reach and take all the data form the bases. It could be crucial for the war." Holland said " under stood six out." He said as he turned off the screen and walked on to the bridge " all right team listen up we have new orders to increase our ranks on this ship we are heading to the fallen planet of reach to retrieve some comrades and info. As well as beat us up the main battle fleet. I know we can do this. Helmsmen set for reach. Prepare the Mac guns for duel fire. We are to puncture the main fleet hard and send groups of ODST's companies to defend to groups and pick them up when we keep the space force occupied up here. Commander I want you to take charge of the ground forces. Hit the bases I'm sending the groups to the bases separately and hold the outside you take your group round them up and attack. You'll have two spartans under your command. Use them well." Six said " yes sir." The commander said as he walked to the deck " well be there in an hour be ready." Six said as he turned the intercom on to relay the news to the rest of the crew. (Eoc) a/n the next chapters will be named by the campaigns they are based in


	4. Chapter 45 reach campaign ground,air

Cp 4(Reach one) 'captains log data 5122555 we've exited subspace just outside the range of the ships they haven't found us yet and were preparing to attack in five. Captains log out.'

"Alright we know the plan"six said " guns loaded and ready to fire" the combat officer said " once the first ship is done making a corridor for our landing crafts I will move the ship in-between the next two biggest ships" the helmsmen said "and use the flanking guns to dispose of them." The combat officer said. "Then cover the corridor for the landing force." Alright then the rest is up to the ground force. Prepare to engage in ten!" Six said ... " ATTACK!" He said as they charged to blushed the force. [-] (covenant cursor above reach) " fleet master a lone ship has entered battle distance and is preparing to fire." The elite helmsmen said " ha" the fleet master laughed ( not the arbiter) tell me the name of the lone ship. "s-sir it the beacon of hope." the helmsmen said " TELL ALL SHIPS TO INTERCEPT THE SHIP AND BLOW IT UP WE CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER EARTH CRIST, GET A SUPER CARRIER BETWEEN THE PLANET AND THE SHIP BLOCK THEM OFF THEY CANT REACH THE PLANET!" the fleet master said and the communication officer set off tell ing the fleet the orders. ( outside) five corsets lined straight to the planet and another five on the other side making a lane of ships. The covenant super carrier just outside the lane ready to book off both sides [-] "the ships are lining up in two row. On port and starboard sides." The helmsmen said " its probity a trap." The communication officer said " trap the helmsmen agreed " trap" said the combat officer " yes well if it is a trap it's no only going to fail but it was what we were looking for, CHARGE SHIELDS AND CONTINUE THE PLAN CHARGE!" Six said as the beacon of hope charged it came under heavy fire of plasma rounds but bounced off the shields. And the flanker guns fired at the ships in the countable areas the bridge and engine rooms blowing them up. But once they entered the super carriers cut off the escape. " sir they trapped us in between two super carriers" the helmsmen said not scared at all. " prepare the twin Mac guns aim for the bridge and engine room." Six said the combat officer aimed at the places he was ordered. "Bridge locked on in...five...four...three...two...one" "fire." Six said. A massive explosion ruptured at the bridge as cracks formed on the outside as the combat officer aimed the other Mac gun at the engine room and he fired. As that shot ruptured the ship it started to break apart. As the plasma engine's lit up and a massive shockwave blew past the ships knocking them off balance. [-] the fleet master was shocked at the ship " a-a super carrier gone...In one shot... My god... New plan attack just attack." The fleet master said " stay away from the Mac guns keep your distance-" " sir the other carrier is gone" the helmsmen said " damn it spread out" the fleet master ordered send all the troops we can on to the planet, then order the fleet to head to the other side of the planet." The fleet master ordered the ships broke off there attack and fled. [-] "sir the ships are breaking off we have a chance." The helmsmen said " ok launch the invasion force sword base first commander your missions a go." Six said " yes captain we wont fail." The commander said as he launched to the planet with tens of thousand of drop pods and pelicans. To the planet. " now that they are out of your way lests deal with the others from here." Six said " yes captain" the bridge crew said as they flew off after the fleet that escaped them (Eoc)

(Cp5(Reach ground 1) commanders pov ) I landed at the outpost just outside of castle base it had a mini Mac and a few other rockets that were still firing. At the banshees as all the ODST's landed and popped out they readied there weapons and defended the landing from the attack force. "alright assault team one move out and regroup." The commander called as the landing squad of ten plus him got into five warthogs and drove to meet the rest of the group that was five Knicks off to the northeast. [-] they reached the structure to find most of the group under heavy fire by covenant forces (they're on the top of the building that had the comma array in the mission) and the covies had an crows nest with sniper jackals and five elites ran forward to flank them. The five warthogs came up behind the crows nest and one with a gauze cannon shot at the nest and blew it up. Then fired there guns at the five elites like a firing squad. They grouped back together to form a group that was about 25 men. More than enough to enter the base and take it back. " alright" I said " we move to the base we need to act quickly before they regroup and try to stop us." I said " move out" as we moved to sword base the door was open and we got to the court yard a gave my next order " ok five squads stay here and guard the landing zone, everyone else with me to get the people inside " I said and we moved on. [-] we entered the main room to see ruins of sculptures and computers. I looked and saw UNSC troops pointing at guns at us but lowered them once they saw we were friendly. " go and help those people and see if there's anyone else." I said and my sub leader of the group took 15 men and did as I said. Five minutes later I got a call saying that the job was done. " good bring the guys in the courtyard and send for the pick up." I said " alright we have finished here lets move." I said as we left. [-] the pelican came down to pick the survivors. As they left to go back to the ship. I walked up to a box and laid a map that showed the other three bases. I looked over to my troops and lined them up. " LINE UP!" I said as the 50 troops I had. The ten ODST's I had in my control lined in front and the five warthogs. Alright the nearest base from us right now is Shield base." I said " we split up into two groups one lead by Dickson ( sub commander) and the other I will lead Dickson will take half of you and breach the main base and hold it for my group to come in and support them when we hold them off Dickson will get the ones inside out and get back to the ship. The ODST's will go and round up the other fifty men that will be five clicks in the south east of the base. They have a Spartan so they should be safe but we need to move. There's a attack rase approaching. Dickson separate them" I order as I walk away to check the other bases. [-] we've moved off to the base to compleat our job and we got there no problem. We then got everyone out and met up with the attack force with the Spartan adding up to about 100 men. " alright we have enough to attack ready to move." I asked and my men nodded " alright charge!" I yell as we breach the base and take it over to find only five scientist and one guard. " Is this all?" I asked they nodded " alright take the data and get to the drop ship I said as we left to continue the mission (eoc)


	5. Reach (2)

Cp 4(Reach one) 'captains log data 5122555 we've exited subspace just outside the range of the ships they haven't found us yet and were preparing to attack in five. Captains log out.'

"Alright we know the plan"six said " guns loaded and ready to fire" the combat officer said " once the first ship is done making a corridor for our landing crafts I will move the ship in-between the next two biggest ships" the helmsmen said "and use the flanking guns to dispose of them." The combat officer said. "Then cover the corridor for the landing force." Alright then the rest is up to the ground force. Prepare to engage in ten!" Six said ... " ATTACK!" He said as they charged to blushed the force. [-] (covenant cursor above reach) " fleet master a lone ship has entered battle distance and is preparing to fire." The elite helmsmen said " ha" the fleet master laughed ( not the arbiter) tell me the name of the lone ship. "s-sir it the beacon of hope." the helmsmen said " TELL ALL SHIPS TO INTERCEPT THE SHIP AND BLOW IT UP WE CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER EARTH CRIST, GET A SUPER CARRIER BETWEEN THE PLANET AND THE SHIP BLOCK THEM OFF THEY CANT REACH THE PLANET!" the fleet master said and the communication officer set off tell ing the fleet the orders. ( outside) five corsets lined straight to the planet and another five on the other side making a lane of ships. The covenant super carrier just outside the lane ready to book off both sides [-] "the ships are lining up in two row. On port and starboard sides." The helmsmen said " its probity a trap." The communication officer said " trap the helmsmen agreed " trap" said the combat officer " yes well if it is a trap it's no only going to fail but it was what we were looking for, CHARGE SHIELDS AND CONTINUE THE PLAN CHARGE!" Six said as the beacon of hope charged it came under heavy fire of plasma rounds but bounced off the shields. And the flanker guns fired at the ships in the countable areas the bridge and engine rooms blowing them up. But once they entered the super carriers cut off the escape. " sir they trapped us in between two super carriers" the helmsmen said not scared at all. " prepare the twin Mac guns aim for the bridge and engine room." Six said the combat officer aimed at the places he was ordered. "Bridge locked on in...five...four...three...two...one" "fire." Six said. A massive explosion ruptured at the bridge as cracks formed on the outside as the combat officer aimed the other Mac gun at the engine room and he fired. As that shot ruptured the ship it started to break apart. As the plasma engine's lit up and a massive shockwave blew past the ships knocking them off balance. [-] the fleet master was shocked at the ship " a-a super carrier gone...In one shot... My god... New plan attack just attack." The fleet master said " stay away from the Mac guns keep your distance-" " sir the other carrier is gone" the helmsmen said " damn it spread out" the fleet master ordered send all the troops we can on to the planet, then order the fleet to head to the other side of the planet." The fleet master ordered the ships broke off there attack and fled. [-] "sir the ships are breaking off we have a chance." The helmsmen said " ok launch the invasion force sword base first commander your missions a go." Six said " yes captain we wont fail." The commander said as he launched to the planet with tens of thousand of drop pods and pelicans. To the planet. " now that they are out of your way lests deal with the others from here." Six said " yes captain" the bridge crew said as they flew off after the fleet that escaped them

(Reach ground 1) commanders pov ) I landed at the outpost just outside of castle base it had a mini Mac and a few other rockets that were still firing. At the banshees as all the ODST's landed and popped out they readied there weapons and defended the landing from the attack force. "alright assault team one move out and regroup." The commander called as the landing squad of ten plus him got into five warthogs and drove to meet the rest of the group that was five Knicks off to the northeast. [-] they reached the structure to find most of the group under heavy fire by covenant forces (they're on the top of the building that had the comma array in the mission) and the covies had an crows nest with sniper jackals and five elites ran forward to flank them. The five warthogs came up behind the crows nest and one with a gauze cannon shot at the nest and blew it up. Then fired there guns at the five elites like a firing squad. They grouped back together to form a group that was about 25 men. More than enough to enter the base and take it back. " alright" I said " we move to the base we need to act quickly before they regroup and try to stop us." I said " move out" as we moved to sword base the door was open and we got to the court yard a gave my next order " ok five squads stay here and guard the landing zone, everyone else with me to get the people inside " I said and we moved on. [-] we entered the main room to see ruins of sculptures and computers. I looked and saw UNSC troops pointing at guns at us but lowered them once they saw we were friendly. " go and help those people and see if there's anyone else." I said and my sub leader of the group took 15 men and did as I said. Five minutes later I got a call saying that the job was done. " good bring the guys in the courtyard and send for the pick up." I said " alright we have finished here lets move." I said as we left. [-] the pelican came down to pick the survivors. As they left to go back to the ship. I walked up to a box and laid a map that showed the other three bases. I looked over to my troops and lined them up. " LINE UP!" I said as the 50 troops I had. The ten ODST's I had in my control lined in front and the five warthogs. Alright the nearest base from us right now is Shield base." I said " we split up into two groups one lead by Dickson ( sub commander) and the other I will lead Dickson will take half of you and breach the main base and hold it for my group to come in and support them when we hold them off Dickson will get the ones inside out and get back to the ship. The ODST's will go and round up the other fifty men that will be five clicks in the south east of the base. They have a Spartan so they should be safe but we need to move. There's a attack rase approaching. Dickson separate them" I order as I walk away to check the other bases. [-] we've moved off to the base to compleat our job and we got there no problem. We then got everyone out and met up with the attack force with the Spartan adding up to about 100 men. " alright we have enough to attack ready to move." I asked and my men nodded " alright charge!" I yell as we breach the base and take it over to find only five scientist and one guard. " Is this all?" I asked they nodded " alright take the data and get to the drop ship I said as we left to continue the mission (eoc) hey guys I haven't updated this story in a while but I just didn't feel like the time but here is the next two chapters ( yes two they were soppose to be two but were both short so made them into one enjoy


	6. New poll

**Hey guys it's me I've just gotten a few words to say, due to all the projects I've got going on I'm kinda stuck on which to update first so I've made a new poll for you guys to decide please help its on my profile when the chapters are updated they will replace this chapter thank you-bankerrtx01**


	7. An rewrite in progress deleation soon

This is not a chapter rewrite A/n Holy shit did I write this crap wow, okay guys I'm sorry but wow obviously there's on scarification in this story I'm going to write a rewrite with proper spacing in once the rewrite is up I'm going to delete this crap thank you and I'm sorry for those that had to wait for this update. Bankerrtx01


	8. New story link inside ( not a chapter)

Hey guys bankerrtx01 with a quick announcement no sorry it's not a chapter, but I can point you in the right direction of one. Link below

u/1080286/

This takes you to the fan press page, my homepage to be precise and this goes to a story I written I like it

to me it's a mix of robotech ( yea that old anime macross ) with halo, and possibly a few others I can't think of, but it's definitely a good read I suggest checking it out, and give me feedback. ( really do feedback give me more power saying okay people like this I should countune, anyways hope you enjoy thanks sorry for no chapter

note I'll put a link of my fiction page as well as these chapters won't be up forever. Thanks enjoy the read


End file.
